


The Card Game

by followthesun78



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followthesun78/pseuds/followthesun78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based off the following quote from an interview with Paul: "McCartney tells a wonderful story, not in any of the many books about the group, of how, as a teenager, Lennon wouldn't wear his glasses if there was a risk that he might pass a pretty girl. One night after an evening at McCartney's house, he walked home and told a startled McCartney the next day that he had passed a family playing cards, outdoors at midnight in the winter. McCartney walked the route himself the next night. It was a nativity scene."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Card Game

After sneaking a quick kiss from Paul, John left the McCartney house, pulling the scarf tighter around his neck to keep the December chill away. He started mumbling to himself wondering why he didn't just take the bus when he passed by a house that caught his attention a few streets away from Menlove Avenue.

 "Why is this family outside this late at night playing cards? Who plays cards in their front yard when it's fucking freezing out here!" He wondered out loud to himself. "What a bunch of nuts, wait till I tell Paul!"

 The next day, Paul had come over to John's house. After they finished working on a song, John suddenly remember what he saw the night before.

 "Eh, Paul, get a load of this!" John snickered. "Last night I was walking home and there was this family out on their front lawn at midnight playing cards! Can you believe it? Out in the freezing cold just sitting there!."

 Paul laughed. "Are you daft? Why would people be out at that time playing cards on their front lawn?"

 "How would I know? I wasn't about to go up to them and ask to join their game, but they were out there!"

 Later that night, it was Paul's turn to walk the route home. As he got a few blocks away from Menlove he started giggling. He soon realized that the people John saw outside last night "playing cards" was actually a nativity scene setup on someone's lawn.

"Silly git, must not have been wearing his glasses on the walk home." he muttered, shaking his head. As he reached his house, he decided that the next day, he would have a bit of fun with John.

 "Let's go for a walk, I need to get out for a bit." Paul said to John the next day.

 "Now? I'm perfectly comfortable right here in the warm house." John protested.

 "Come on, just bundle up and you'll be fine. And bring your glasses."

 "Why do I need me glasses if we're just taking a walk?"

 "Just bring them!" Paul ordered.

 The two walked in silence for a while, but when they got closer to the street with the nativity scene, Paul spoke up. "Oh John, remember how you were telling me about those people you saw playing cards outside the other night?"

 "Yeah, what about them?"

 "Put your glasses on."

 John fumbled for his glasses that were in his jacket pocket and put them on. He hoped he didn't run into any birds while he was wearing them. "They're on, happy now?"

 "Look over at that house." Paul started to giggle.

 "So, it's a nativity scene, what of it?"

 Paul couldn't help the laughter that spilled out. "John, you silly git! This is what you saw the other night, not folks playing cards!"

 John stood there, his mouth hanging open like he wanted to say something but didn't know quite what to say. The confused look on his face made Paul laugh even harder and he had tears coming to his eyes.

 "Alright, you done now? Have you had your fun?" John said after he finally found his voice.

 Paul fell to his knees as his laughter wouldn't stop. "M'sorry, I can't help it!

 "I'm going back home." John said as he took his glasses off and stomped away.

 "John! John wait!" Paul said as he got back to his feet to run after John. "John, come on, why're you so mad, it was funny!"

 "Maybe for you it was funny." John grumbled back.

 "Oh come on John, you have to admit you thinking that nativity scene was a bunch of folks playing cards is a bit funny! If you would just wear your glasses you would be able to see properly."

 John stood there sulking for a few minutes, shooting daggers at Paul for teasing him.

 "M sorry Johnny, I didn't think you would take it so hard. Let me make it up to you yeah?"

 "How?"

 "I think you can figure out how." Paul said with a big grin.

 John grinned back. "Fine, let's go, not a moment to lose!" He said as he grabbed a hold of Paul's jacket, dragging him back to Mendips as fast as he could.


End file.
